


let my heart lead me

by ottermo



Series: Predictions [1]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humans Series 3 Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Astrid will be there if Niska needs her. (Just a drabbly thing!)





	let my heart lead me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the S3 Predictions challenge on tumblr - but since I'm uploading late, promo material has contradicted it by now. Just posting for posterity!

  

“I miss you.”

Astrid’s face is pixelated on the phone screen, tiny and blurred and not moving quite in sync with her voice. Still, she is perfect.

“I miss you too,” says Niska, tenderness in her clipped tone. She holds the phone a little closer. “It’s been too long, now. I could come home to you, and leave them to it.”

“Could you, though?” Astrid asks, knowingly. “It’s a delicate situation. They need you.”

It’s at times like this Niska is almost jealous of the ability to sigh out frustration in a sharp breath. Instead, the feeling tangles through her code, unvented. “I wish they didn’t.”

“So do I.” Astrid pauses. “Maybe it’s time I came to you. It wouldn’t be the first time I let my heart lead me out of Berlin.”

A smile steals its way onto Niska’s face without her even noticing the neural command. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask. I am just wilful and unpredictable.”

Niska locks eyes with Astrid’s, dares to wonder  _what if_.


End file.
